


Mutual Attraction

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn Battle Amnesty, Prompt Fill, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf|Lantash joins Sam for a shower after a harrowing mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Amnesty (pbam) Prompt Stack 2016, on Dreamwidth
> 
> Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, desire, wall-sex, temptation, together, shower
> 
> Beta: Skarpedin

"I'll just take a shower, it'll only be a moment," Sam told him.

"There is no rush. I do not believe we are expected to meet your teammates for another hour," Martouf said. "In fact, I would like to take a shower too."

Sam nodded. "Sure. I guess we're both sweaty after the mission. I'll hurry and get done." She hesitated, getting a mischievous smile. "Unless... you'd like to share?"

"Share?" he asked, uncertain if he understood her intentions. "You mean take a shower with you?"

"Yes. I, ah, seem to remember the Tok'ra often bathe together in the pools. Isn't that correct?" she said, a little worried she had overstepped her bounds.

"That is correct, Samantha. I was merely under the impression Tau'ri were more... _modest_." He smiled. "I am pleased that is not so."

"Um, you're not completely wrong. Many people on my world are less open about nudity than the Tok'ra."

"I see." He nodded. "We would be very happy to accept your offer."

"Great! I'll just..." She forgot what she had wanted to say when he quickly and efficiently began undressing. " _Whoa_!" She quickly turned around.

Puzzled, Martouf threw his shirt on a chair. "Do Tau'ri bathe with their clothing on?"

"Um, I guess _this_ particular Tau'ri is a bit modest." She smiled, and turned to him again, letting her gaze run down his body, enjoying the sight of him standing there, almost naked.

He stepped up to her and put his hand on her arm. "I hope Lantash and I did not... misunderstand your invitation?"

Her cheeks coloured. "No, no you did not." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know I'm attracted to you, and I was hoping..." Her blush deepened.

They had grown very close during the recent mission, and more than once she had wanted to kiss him. There was no doubt he was willing and she had only held back because her teammates were there. Now they were alone in her quarters.

Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took over and pulled her to him with a confident smile. "We share your desire, and would very much enjoy mating with you. Satisfying you would give us _great_ pleasure." He put his arms around her and kissed her.

Sam immediately embraced him as well, and returned the kiss. They slowly moved their lips against each other, and Lantash pushed his tongue against her mouth, demanding entrance. At the same time he slowly slid a hand down her back, and fondled her ass.

Moaning softly, she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. The kiss quickly became very passionate, and when they pulled back they were both dizzy from the intensity.

Sam took a deep breath. "We, ah, we should take that bath." She took a step back.

Lantash nodded. "We should." He made no move to turn around or look away. "Are you not going to undress?" He gave her a naughty smile.

She blushed. " _Rascal_."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I shall take that as an endearment! Are you in need of assistance with your clothing?"

She rolled her eyes, but decided to indulge him. She quickly removed most of her clothing, and were soon standing before him wearing only her bra and panties.

Lantash had been ogling her shamelessly while she undressed. "Samantha, you have no reason to hide your body. You are _beautiful_!"

She reached behind her to open her bra. Just as she succeeded, Lantash closed the distance between them and peeled the piece of clothing off her. Throwing it aside, he turned his complete attention to her breasts, cupping them in his hands and leaning down to kiss them.

"Lantash..." Sam made a soft moan as he took a nipple in his mouth. "Shower, _please_. I'm feeling dirty."

He grinned. "Then by all means, let's take a shower." He dropped his underpants and went to stand in the door to the bathroom, holding out a hand towards her. "Are you coming, Samantha?"

She spent a moment just looking at him, naked, his very generously sized shaft pointing almost straight up. "I... yes..." She smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

Sam had insisted on washing him with soap and a sponge, doing her best to tease him as she did so. "There, I think you're clean now." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm very sure of that," Martouf said, grabbing her hands and pushing her up against the wall. " _Naughty_ Samantha! You knew _exactly_ what to do to drive me to the edge of my control! Now let us see how you react to the same sweet torture!"

Holding her hands over her head with one hand, he grabbed the soapy sponge with the other and let it glide down over her body, washing her slowly. Sam moaned as he massaged her breasts and stomach, before turning her around to wash her back, paying special attention to her ass.

"Martouf! I... please fuck me!" Sam begged, as he continued washing - and teasing - her. She twisted in his grip. "I _need_ to feel you inside me!"

He grinned, sliding a hand down between her legs, finding her clit and stroking it gently. _Much_ too gently for her taste. She let out a frustrated moan.

Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took control, and immediately lifted her up. "Then you shall wait no longer!"

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately. Using the wall for support, he held her with one hand while positioning his hard shaft with the other. He did not hesitate, but immediately thrust into her pussy.

She gasped at being stretched so much, so quickly, but she was much too aroused to complain.

He pulled back and pushed into her, again and again, his thrusts slow and shallow. Sam moaned, grounding herself against him, not wanting it slow. Using her legs, she pulled him to her the next time he thrusted, making him gasp as he sank deeply, entering her harder and faster than expected.

He increased his pace, and Sam rocked against him in time with his thrusts. He was now pounding into her, and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasurable sensations.

Unable to control himself, Lantash rammed into her a few more times, before letting out a half-strangled cry of her name, as he spilled his seed inside her. Sam came moments later, clutching him hard.

Lantash rested against her for a few minutes while their breathing slowly returned to normal. Then he gave her a gentle, loving kiss, and helped her to stand.

Sam returned the kiss, a sated smile on her lips. "I guess we need to hurry, or we'll be late, but... would you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, we would like that very much, Samantha!"


End file.
